I'm Back
by c00k1e
Summary: Steph spent last night with Ranger and now she has to go. Whats new with stephanie and why is she back? What will happen now she is back? Babefic. Firstfic. Possible spoilers. UPDATED NEW CH4!
1. Packages

**Disclaimer: so far I own nothing, very very sad, all Janets.  
**

**Note: my first fic hope you like it and please tell me what you think. After 12 Sharp. Possible spoilers  
**

_Chapter1 Packages_

I spent last night with Ranger after aknowledging to myself my true feelings for him. But I knew I had to leave. My life was a mess and I knew it. Spending last night with Ranger having mind blowing only made it that much harder. But i had to go. I had boxed and packaged all my belongings with help from some friends, and now my apartment was done and I was ready to go. I heard a knock on my door and opened it.

"Hey Dillon", I said. Dillon was my apartments super and I guess you could say friend. Especially being everyone else in the building was over sixty.

"What's up Steph", he called through my door as I walked back away from him to gather my things. I picked up Rex's aquarium a couple packages and my bag.

I gave a desperate smile "Was wondering if you could do me a favour".

"Sure thing", he said as I came to a halt in front of him once again.

I set my hamster Rex in his aquarium down on the ground beside where we stood outside my apartment and handed him two brown packages. Across one was written Ranger, the other Joe.

"Could you please deliver these for me? With this one", I pointed at the package labelled Ranger "can you please give him Rex as well? I'm not sure I could handle seeing them before I leave.

"Anything. It's gonna be a real shame you leaving Stephanie", Dillon said as a turned to lock my door for the last time and handed him the key.

I gave him a bear hug "I'm gonna miss you, the only other people in this building are old. They aint gonna blow stuff up without having a heart attack", Dillon muffled into my shoulder. Everyone knew I commonly had bombs go off. Especially in my cars.

I laughed and we untangled ourselves from the embrace. "I'm going to miss you to. Thank you so much for doing this for me". I smiled with watery eyes. "Well I better get going. My Dad's in the cab downstairs don't want to keep him waiting".

We took the elevator to the ground floor where my Dad had already packed what little luggage I had chosen to take with me. We got into the car and I waved good-bye to Dillon. My Father silently drove me to the air port in his taxi cab.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_(Rangers POV)_

"Yo Ric, you got some mail", Tanks voice echoed into my RangeMan office.

"Thanks, I'll be done soon. Can you send it to the seventh floor", came my reply.

"'kay. It's five thirty I'm gonna go home afterwards 'kay _boss_", Tank smirked.

I closed my eyes at this and smiled while sighing. Tank grinned and left closing the door behind him.

Not long after I closed my laptop at my desk and walked out to the control room towards the elevator, to tired to drive to _'the batcave'_ as Steph and Lula called. While waiting I felt the gaze of people staring at me. When the elevator arrived I wordlessly stepped in leaving the commotion of the control. Obviously there was some new gossip around the office, probably curtesy of Lester. These men were as bad women when came to knew gossip around the office I thought to myself.

The elevator dinged opened its doors signalling it was at my stop. The doors closed behind me as a stepped from the lift entering my apartment.

Remembering Tank said I had mail I paced into the living area and found more than what I was expecting in terms of mail. Sitting on the coffee table before the plasma and sofa sat Rex. Rex in his cage next to my mail.

I walked over and picked up the brown package now assuming that it must have been from Stephanie. And sure enough in Steph's hand writing _Ranger_ was scrawled across the front.

I took on the couch and emptied the parcel's contents onto the coffee table next to Rex, who was now out of his soup can and running on his exercise wheel. This made me grin knowing that in no way would Steph voluntarily exercise.

A clear DVD case with _BABE xx_ written on it with vivid and a note slid out of the brown packaging. The note read

_Watch the dvd,_

_It'll explain everything,_

_Gonna miss you_

_Babe xx_

Gonna miss you? I thought perplexed. Where was my babe going?

I grabbed the dvd and slid off the sofa over to the plasma proceeded to set up the dvd player.

Once that was done I took my seat back on the sofa and watched as Stephanie, Steph, my Babe appeared on the screen. She was sitting on her bed in her apartment, legs crossed fidgeting with her hand.

Steph suddenly looked up from her hands and I could tell she had been crying. Around her beautiful blue I eyes I could see traces of red and eyelashes sparkled with hidden tears.

She took deep breaths and started speaking. _"Hi Ranger"_, she gave a saddened smile and continued. _"I know tis is sudden especially after last night…"_

Last night Steph came over with cake after the whole Scrog fiasco. Where somehow our eating cake turned into having sex for the first time in a long time.

I was snapped out my thoughts by the voice of my Babe again

"_. . . but I'm leaving. . ."_, she's doing what! My eyes grew wide as I listened intently to Stephanie speaking.

"_. . . I love you Ranger and I'm not going to clarify that by saying in my own way or anything because I do Ranger. I love you and I am in love with you."_, a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks as she continued speaking.

"_It's really hard for me to say all this because I know you said to me your life doesn't lend itself into relationships and that if we did it wouldn't include a ring but condoms would come in handy. But I can't do _just _sex. . ."_

She continued to weep gasping for air when necessary.

"_. . . I'm not leaving because of you Ranger. I know that if I want to be good at my job then I need to get good. I know a couple of people who said they would help me and train me if I ever needed it also a couple of my Dad's friends are gonna help me out. I don't know when I'll be coming back but I will be. I would appreciate it if you would look after Rex for me please."_

Stephanie looked straight towards the camera and it felt like she was staring straight at me.

"_I know you have the power to find me wherever I go but please don't look for me. I will come back when I'm ready. I need to sort my life out and going away is the only way I see that happening. Try to take care of yourself while I'm gone. I'll really miss you Ranger"_

She was still staring right at me and it made me feel proud for her wanting to take charge of her life. But also disappointed in myself for not seeing how she felt about me, or that I was unable to tell her my real feelings.

"_I love you Ric"_

And with that she kissed two fingers and placed them on the screen that went blank.

I couldn't believe what happened _I loved her as well! _How could this be happening _she's leaving, she's leaving, she's leaving_ kept echoing though my head.

I sat like that for an hour before I stared down at Rex who was eyeing his food dish hungrily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_(Joe Morelli's POV)_

A knocking on my door startled me awake. _Who the hell is knocking on my door at seven am! _I rolled over in bed hoping I was beginning to here things in the hope that whoever it was would go away. But they didn't. I got out of bed and tripped over Bob dog.

I reluctantly made my way downstairs in a pair of sweats, Bob following every step of the way. I pulled the door open to stare eye to eye with a FedEx man and a brown package under his arm. I really hoped he wasn't sweating.

"_Sign here" _FedEx man said to me pushing a clipboard and pen towards me. FedEx men are so nice.

I blinked at him and signed away. He handed me the parcel and left. I stared at the brown package and noticed Stephanie's writing on it.

I walked into the kitchen and started some coffee and opened the envelope. Inside the envelope I found a DVD in a clear case where _CUPCAKE xx _etched across it in marker felt. Curious I made my coffee and took everything into the lounge and started the DVD.

I sat on the sofa Bob next to me. He barked when we saw Steph appear on screen in her apartment. She was fidgeting which wasn't a good sign, it usually meant Steph was nervous or upset so I leant forward in effort to focus my still half asleep brain.

"_Hey Joe"_, she had only said two words and already a tear slipped out of her eye. I couldn't help but wonder what on earth was happening.

"_I know _were_ currently off – again. . . and I think we should stay that way"_, she let out sob.

I nodded my head as if she was here and could see my movements. I wasn't all that surprised by this but I wondered why did she was putting it onto a dvd?

"_You're a really good friend and hope well stay that way. I'm _leaving_ Joe. . ."_, Steph ended quietly

"Huh?" was all my brain could function now. I took a large gulp of coffee and focused my attention once again on the screen.

"_I'm probably already gone by the time you get this but I just needed you to know. I'm not leaving because of you or because of anybody else. I've decided I need to be good at my job to stay in it, to stay alive. After being kidnapped and held at gun point countless times I've come to realise this"_, her face was pink but she gave a small smile.

"_I don't know when I'll be back. I don't even know exactly where I'm going to. I know some people who said they could train me if I need. There's also some of my Dad's buddies who are gonna help"_, she looked up and I swear she was looking straight at me.

"_Joe, I love you but I love you in a one of my closest friends way and I hope you know that's what you are to me. We've known each other pretty much our whole lives. I'm gonna miss you and Bob. . . " _Bob gave a loud bark at hearing his name while I had another gulp of coffee _". . . I hope you'll look after everything while I'm gone"_, she gave another smile ther that stayed there until the screen went blank.

I picked up the dvd remote, rewound the dvd and proceeded to watch it again until I thought the information had definitely sunk in enough.


	2. The Return Of Bombshell

**Disclaimer: **after few pacts with the devil and empty promises to god I still don't own it.

**Note:** really hoping you guys enjoyed the first chapt. Heres the next! Pretty please with cherries on top review, what can I say I must b a review whore :) For those who don't know Diana Prince was the name of Wonder Woman.

_Chapter 2 The Return of Bombshell_

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and that is what I put the two most important men in my life through four years ago. I had left. I moved to South America where my Dad had army buddies willing to train me. I was trained particularly by a man named Wayne Tudeski, who informed me they were the best in the business. And after an intense four years I was finally ready to go back to Trenton. I wasn't quite ready to face the Burg yet but I could definitely face Trenton.

The night before I left I had spent with _Batman _commonly known as Ranger. Spending an entire night of long over due sex. He was a six-foot something, Cuban sex god whose normal attire was a monochromatic black that could out sexy Rambo. He had straight hair to his shoulders and always carried at least two guns and at my last count five knives. You do not want to get on his bad side. Apart from being incredibly sexy and dangerous Ranger was also a successful business man with offices across the country dealing in security and bond enforcement, I'm sure they also did other kinds of business but I had yet to find out. And I was still in love with him.

Five weeks after I had left I noticed I was late.

Yup that's what _Batman_ will do to you.

I had already completed four weeks of training when I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for a baby but the guys said they'd help out as much they could. They gave me advice and psychological training as the beginning of there _helping_. They promised me that having the baby wouldn't complicate any training, and I took their word. I eventually decided that having the baby would help me. I needed mostly to learn maturity and this would be exactly what I needed. The week after learning I was pregnant I sent ranger a post – it in the mail. _I'm pregnant, Love Babe xx._ I wasn't sure if he got it or if I wanted him to get it but I did what I had to do.

After my daughter was born I endured the next three years of rigorous training. I suffered through early mornings, intense workouts and rabbit food. In the end, I was impressed by myself. One of the guys training me called Ben said my training was about as harsh if I had joined the army.

Now after my training I sported a six pack, could run a three minute mile no sweat, could pick locks, hot wire a car, could shoot almost any target with my gun and could hold my own in hand to hand combat. I was proud of everything I had accomplished.

I was now on the airplane back to Trenton with ten minutes until we landed. I was sitting in an aisle seat with Diana my daughter next to me, and I was currently having a panic attack.

_I have nowhere to stay! I have no car! I have no phone! Where are we going to go? Why didn't I think of these sooner? _I tried to calm myself down. _Okay when you get off the plane find the pay phone and ring Dad. He has a cab and can pick you up._ That thought instantly calmed me down.

Diana, who had been staring at me while I hyperventilated, was now gazing out the window with a grin on her face. Diana was three years old and wearing a pale pink dress. She had skin a shade lighter than her Fathers mocha latte with a few freckles across her nose with crystal blue eyes like mine. Her hair was like mine too. Shoulder length brown and curly. Her face lit up even more when we heard the pilot saying we had just landed.

While we were in South America I had learned Spanish. Diana had learned both English and some Spanish. But from time to time would mix the two together and mid sentence start speaking the other language. Diana was quietly babbling on about how she couldn't wait make new friends. Back in South America she was quite a socialite at her day care centre. She was also quite a bright young girl.

We had now gotten off the plane and retrieved our little luggage. I was carrying Diana at my hip and a backpack at my back walking towards the payphones when I saw someone I knew.

Tank. Ranger's closest friend. I had stopped walking and had thought of the best way to get his attention as he was now facing away from me. I took Diana off my hip and crouched down. I looked through my bag and found a carry box of tampons careful not to lose Tank from my sight. I put my bag back on and picked Diana up again. I walked up to about a metre from Tank's back and aimed the tampon box at his head. Then I threw it.

He turned around and I saw he was with Lester and Bobby brown. They all had a small luggage case with them so I assumed they had come back from a mission from who knows where. I was hopeful Ranger wasn't with them because I had a lot of time on the plane to plan exactly how I was gong to let him find out. The plan I had devised was in my opinion going to be hilarious if I could get it to work correctly.

"What the fuck? - ", I heard Tank say.

"- Oh my god. _Bombshell?"_,Lester questioned.

"Wow", was all Bobby could manage right now.

"YOU THREW TAMPONS AT ME?", came Tank's booming voice.

I smiled innocently and fluttered my eyelashes while Diana giggled. All three men who were currently staring fixatedly at me heard the giggling moved their eyes to the left and finally saw Diana. If possible their eyes dilated further. They each let out a simultaneous gasp followed by a series of _"fuck", "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" _and _"holy shit"._

"Did you miss me?", I asked. "Hola", Diana said staring just as fixatedly at them as they were her.

Lester snapped out of it first and grinned. "You know it Bombshell. So who is this?", Lester asked Diana.

"My name is Diana", she said brightly.

Bobby let out a loud laugh at this. I figured he recognised the name. "You actually named her after Wonder Women?". Yup he knew. Although it kind of scared me he knew that much about comics to be a mercenary. He continued to laugh when Diana nodded her head. I had told her where her name came from thousands of times and she loved it.

Changing the subject I asked "So what you guys doing at the airport?".

"We just got back", Tank said. I knew if I asked where from he would give me a look meant to say 'if I told you I would have to kill you'.

"Okay, well I'm starving, tired, have no car, no phone and no-where to stay", I stated on the verge of hysterics. Diana noticed I was on the verge of another panic attack and hugged me tight.

"Ranger's out of town til next week you can probably use his apartment -", said Tank

"- Again", added Lester. I just glared at him for that comment.

"Well let's get going then. I think it's past your bed time don't you?", I asked Diana at my hip who yawned in answer. "Oh my god. I haven't been to the Tasty Pastry in four years promise me we can stop there on the way to RangeMan. I am begging you I am in extreme doughnut withdrawal and you do not want to have to deal with that". Diana seemed to perk up at the idea of a doughnut.

All men took a step away from me except Lester who probably heard what happens to me when I don't get sugar. All of my sugar hormones turn into sex hormones, which isn't to good for any man around me. Lester who was a joker gave a wolf smile and took a step towards me. I walked past and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go", I said walking towards the exit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Monday morning and I was lying awake in Ranger's bed on his seventh floor apartment with Diana curled up next to me still asleep. The alarm clock read eight thirty in the morning. Last night I had decided that today I was going to go visit everyone I left behind when I went away. Only my Dad knew of my exact location and if Ranger got my post – it only he had known I had been pregnant. Until last night when on the drive here when I was bombarded with questions by Tank, Lester and Bobby. There such girls when it comes to gossip.

"Wake up Honey", I said lightly shaking Diana.

"Hi Mummy", came her sleepy reply.

"Do you want to go meet my friends today", I asked her. She nodded her head franticly opening her eyes_. Why did she get to be so energetic this early in the morning?_

We got up out of bed and did our morning ritual of showers, clothes, make – up, breakfast and were all ready to go by ten when we finished our breakfast.

Today I was dressed in low rider hipster jeans and a singlet with my hair in a loose ponytail. I had put on only lip gloss this morning for make – up, the sun had done wonders to my skin and I was confident I didn't need much today. Diana had cosen to wear her favourite dress today. It was orange and had a heart cut out of the back exposing her skin. Her hair was loose and dangling around her face with a few clips to pin it back from her eyes.

"Let's go see everybody downstairs first before we leave", I said smiling. Something about looking at her always made me smile. Probably because she looked so much like her Father and reminded me of him every time I looked at her.

She looked happy and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the elevator. We walked past the silver tray on the sideboard and I saw all of Ranger's key's sitting there. _Surely he wouldn't mind if I were to _borrow_ his Porsche while he was away._ I quickly grabbed the keys and my bag and got into the elevator Diana still tugging me along.

"After we stop by do you want to see your Grandma and Grandad?", I said inside the lift giving a finger wave to the security camera.

"Si", Diana was overly excited and rambling on in Spanish asking me what they looked like and if they would like her.

The elevator doors opened and we walked hand in hand over to the control panel. Junior and Bobby were on duty and saw us coming. I looked around the offices and was meet with familiar faces of Woody, Hal and Cal. Those who hadn't seen me last night starred openly at the two of us. I picked Diana up and sat her at the edge of the control panel.

"Looking good Bombshell", came Junior's surprised voice. A couple of cat call's followed from other areas of the offices.

I smiled sheepishly. Diana turned around and faced Junior, "Mi nombre es Diana".

"¿Hola Diana habla usted inglés?", Hal said coming closer. From past experiences I only knew Hal spoke Spanish.

"Yup", Diana smiled brightly.

My eyes flittered over the office as the guys and Diana continued their conversation in English. I saw Tank and he made his way over to see what we were talking about. I turned my focus back to the control panel and came a familiar hamster in an aquarium.

"Rex!", I opened his cage and held. All the guys smiled. Diana's eyes widened, she had never seen a hamster so I showed her how to hold him and rested Rex in her arms.

"Ranger brings Rex down here when he knows he'll be out of town for a while. Besides he reminds us of you and we usually remember to feed him", came Tanks loud voice behind me. I smiled at this. That's a comforting thought that they hadn't forgotten about me.

"So guys tell me all the gossip. I know you are all as bad as Connie and Lula when I comes to gossip. Besides I was going to see them later and thought I might get a head start", I said. I put Rex back in his cage and grabbed a swivel chair for me to sit in. I picked up Diana and pulled her into my lap while she was giggling. It took half an hour for the guys to fully inform me of all the Burg's latest gossip. My Grandma Mazur had gone FTA four times. Three of which, had been handled by RangeMan. All of which somebody had been hurt. No one had blown up any cars. Joyce had slept with someone else's husband and got aids. But my favourite piece of information was that Joe Morelli had married Terry Garzolli. This information was awarded a "wow" from me.

I was beginning to get fidgety and stood up placing Diana back down on the chair. I stretched and fixed my hair which was beginning to come loose. I knew doing both of these would flash the guys my abs and my belly button ring but oh well. Diana giggled when she saw my pink belly button ring. She always found it amusing for some reason.

"Bombshell has a six - pack!" and "When did you get your belly button pierced" were the main comments made along with bulging eyes and dropped jaws and a couple more whistles.

"Yes, I have muscles. And Lester I got it pierced the same time I got my nine other piercing's". Back in South America after Diana was born I had suffered from depression so by way of training the guys insisted every time I gave up on my self I had to get something pierced. In total I had gotten ten piercing's in the space of one month.

I poked my tongue out and they now knew where eight out of ten were and none of them were going to see the other two. _Ever_.

I heard a cell phone go off followed by a simultaneous ruffling of clothes as everyone but Diana and me checked their cell phones. It turned out to be Tank's who's had rang.

"Yo", he said. I heard the muffled reply through the phone. A massive grin spread across his face and an evil glint showed in his eye's. "I'm gonna put you on speaker phone their's someone I think you should talk to. Besides I really wanna hear this conversation". I instantly realised who must be on the other line when Tank sent a smirk in my direction.

"I'm going to kill yo- ", was all I got to say before he pushed the button turning the phone onto speakerphone.

"Who is it Tank?", came Rangers voice over the phone. Everybody in the whole office had stopped to listen. The only noise was the deafening hum of Tank's mobile.

Since no one was talking I let out a long deep sigh, "You better start running now Tank because as soon as I finish talking to Ranger I am going to kick your ass". I saw an expression cross over Tank's face that resembled fear. Diana giggled.

"Babe?", came Rangers voice only as loud as a whisper.


	3. The Wonders Of Stephanie Plum

**Disclaimer: **A few voodoo incantations and spells later its still not mine, you recognize it I don't own it.

**Note: **pretty please with sugar n cherries on top read n review, love ma reviewers, hugs 2 all of u hu already have!! This story isn't exactly going in the direction I wanted it to go in but I hope u lyk it anywayz , sorry 4 my l8 update plz dnt hate me to much plz 4give me, I had holis n went to japan (yay it was so much fun!) n hav exams  Sarah

_Chapter 3_

I didn't realise how much I had missed him until he spoke. I heard his voice for the first time in four years. "Babe?" he repeated. That one word meant so much to me. It had been silent for to long and no one would make a noise. I had zoned out and had been staring at where Tank had placed the phone on the panel. I was snapped me out of my reverie. I blinked a couple times in an effort to force myself to focus. I soundlessly caught Tank's eye and inclined my head towards Diana. Silently asking for him to watch her. He understood esp and nodded his head back at me. _Uncle Tank, _I thought and a small smile graced my lips. _Oh my god had I learnt esp?_

I picked up the phone and turned it onto handheld, bringing it up to me ear. All I could hear was Ranger's breathing. I moved into the elevator and went up to the seventh floor apartment. I didn't talk until I was lying on his bed eyes closed. I let out a tiny whisper, "Ranger?". _Was it really him?_ I heard his breath hitch as he recognized my tone and instinctively knew it was me. Why was it so awkward? We needed to say so much to each other but I couldn't seem to find the words. Apparently neither could he as we fell into another long silence.

_Okay Steph just be cool. You can do this._ I repeated this over and over in my head until I convinced myself I really could.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Haywood, seventh floor" I paused. "What about you?" I said with self-assurance.

"I can be back by four pm", Ranger said, avoiding my question. I checked the bedside clock, which read twelve.

"Okay, Oh by the way I'm _commandeering_ your Porsche," I said with confidence.

It took a while for Ranger to respond but I swear I almost felt his lips twitching. "Stay away from garbage trucks, Babe". Disconnect. _Haha very funny_, Ranger humour. I stayed lying still on the bed in my thinking position. If Ranger had gotten my post – it he had made no comment to it. _Did he get my post – it_? A few minutes later I had got up and made it downstairs to see the guys.

As I walked past Tank I gave him his phone back, glaring at him. I had not forgotten my promise to kick his ass. It wasn't until I was seated in front of the console again that anybody started talking again. Tank, who had Diana sitting in his lap both staring at me, broke my silence. Man of few words like all Rangemen employee's, in attempt to ask for information raised his right eyebrow. _God, could he not speak like normal people?_

"Ranger said stay away from garbage trucks", I said showing him the keys dangling from my fingers. Tank tilted his head back and laughed along with everyone in the office who had just overheard me. Diana was looking confused so I held my arms out to her and she crawled over into my lap.

"I think I'm gonna go see Connie, Lula and Mary Lou. Then probably go to the mall. I might go to the gym too" I got many pairs of eyes raised at this. "Ranger said he'd be back by four so I'll try to be back before then" I said to Tank as I stood up. He nodded his head in affirmation. Diana and me made our way down to the garage and into the Porsche. I had forgotten just how comfortable the seats were and took my time buckling Diana and myself in.

In the car I made a mental note of the people I needed to see. I had to see my family of course, but I could do that later. They would know I was back the second I got out of this car. I could see everyone at the police station either later or tomorrow depending on what I did later. I could probably go shopping with Mary Lou so that was okay and I needed to see Joe.

It was a short drive to the bail bonds office. I pulled up just in front of the door, picked Diana up and walked through the door.

Usually only Ranger gets this sort of attention from Connie and Lula. They were sitting there, eyes wide, mouths open and gaping. No one said anything for what felt like hours. Diana who finds everything funny, giggled.

"White girl you got some explaining to do coming here with no food! Not even doughnuts! It's almost lunchtime. I gotta keep up my strength going after FTA's n shit. Look at me I'm wasting away." I cracked a grin at Lula's comment. Wasting away was definitely not something she was doing. I admit she had definitely lost some weight while I was away, but she was still all Lula I went over to the sofa and sat down next to her. I looked over her shoulder at the Cosmo in front of her: _A hundred ways to better sex_.

"Lula's right, it's almost lunchtime. I'm getting hungry", said Connie.

Vinnie popped his head out the door followed by the rest of his body. "What you think you doing sitting around here! You- ", he raised his right arm and pointed to Lula who sat next to me. "- you've got filling to do, you never file get off your ass and file! I don't pay you to fall on your ass chasing after useless FTA's! Get up and file! You- ", he pointed Connie. "Research our skips! Giver Lula stuff to file! Skips to find! And you! - ", He pointed to me and I looked straight back at him, eyebrow raised. "You still work here, you never quit! You just left _so_ . . .- ", I think this was Vinnie's version of a dramatic pause. He walked over to Connie's desk picked up the stack of files, came over to me and dumped them on my lap, making Diana, Lula and Connie all flinch at the resounding noise. "- Get up! Go to work! And if you're lucky you wont fall in the garbage!" He spun around and marched into his office.

"Okay well how bout we all go to the mall? I'm kind of hungry to. I should probably invite Mary Lou too. She doesn't know I'm back yet. So who's up for shopping?" I said as if Vinnie had never entered the room. I glanced over the files and stashed a few in my bag.

"Sounds good", was Connie's reply. I turned to face Lula who had her eyes glazed over. Lula's mind had already shifted to shoes and the Macy's catalogue was depicted on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" with that I stood and walked over to Connie's desk and picked up the phone.

Mary Lou screamed on the other line when I told her it was me. She agreed to meet us at the food court at the closest mall in half an hour. I hung up the phone and sat back down. Diana was now sitting between Lula and I. Diana was staring transfixed at the bright green of Lula's Boob tube that covered just enough for her not to be charged with indecent exposure. Lula noticed the staring then raised her head to me.

"She looks like Batman", Lula said. Connie's eyes widened as she recognised saw the resemblance.

"Lets have this conversation later, when we meet with Mary Lou", I said dismissing the conversation. Both Lula and Connie slowly nodded their heads.

At one o'clock, seated at the food court with trays of McDonalds in front of us Connie broke the silence. "Okay, spill it about Diana here". Diana looked up from her Happy Meal at the mention of her name. She quickly realized no one was talking to her and went back to playing with her toy. A rather florescent Troll. I took in a deep breath.

"Yes she's Ranger's" _no surprise there._

"You left 'cause of Ranger?"

"I left 'cause Ranger doesn't want a relationship" I heard a gasp from Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. I hoped that meant they understood. "Now who is up for some serious retail therapy?"

Many pairs of shoes, various tops, two pairs of jeans, mini skirts, many pairs of underwear, a substantial wardrobe for Diana and after stopping at Sunny's on the way back a shiny new glock, later it was 2 o'clock and Diana and I were back at RangeMan. Along with Mary Lou, Connie and Lula who were begging me to see RangeMan. Personally I think they just wanted to perve on the guys there.

I decided I would spend time in the gym, so I got changed and left Diana with the girls and off I went to the gym. I had asked but none of them wanted to join me. They just sat there and stared at me. _Weird_. I decided to start on the treadmill. I had brought my Ipod down with me and so I put the earphones in and began my run.

0o0o0 Meanwhile 0o0o0 Rangers P.O.V 0o0o0

I had just parked my car and was on my way to the seventh floor. But when I got there it was not as I expected. I had expected my Babe would be up here like when I had talked to her earlier this morning. _God, I couldn't wait to see her_. There sitting on my sofa was Lula, watching my T.V., eating a donut from a box in front of her – definitely not mine. I heard the toilet flush and looked up in time to see a little girl running around my apartment. Okay it was official something weird was going on. The little girl circled the couch the placed her self on top of Lula on my sofa. I looked up at the sound of footsteps once again expecting Stephanie and was met with Connie walking out of my kitchen. So for some reason Lula, Connie and some little girl were in my apartment. I was pretty sure I had never told them about my Haywood apartment. I raised my eyebrow at them. All three of them now sitting on the sofa stared at me. I needed a drink.

I went into the kitchen and was met with Mary Lou. I opened my fridge. I smiled at its contents. Steph had definitely been here. I heard footsteps and looked down to see the little girl once more.

"¿Podría obtener me usted alguna agua por favor?" she said looking up at me. So this girl knew Spanish. (Can I have some water please?)

"Sí . . . ¿Quién es usted?" she smiled. I went over to the sink and got her a glass of water. (Yes . . . Who are you?)

I bent down to her level and gave her the water. "My name is Diana"

0o0o0Back 2 Steph's P.O.V 0o0o0

My spidey sense tickled. "Hey Ranger" I said without turning around. Good to know my sixth sense was still intact. I took out my earphone but still kept running while listening in the other ear to Snow patrol.

"Your in the gym, you do know that right?" Ranger came around and stood beside my treadmill and switched it off.

"Hey! I was running"

"The wonders of Stephanie Plum will never cease to amaze me," said Ranger with a grin stretched across his face.


	4. The New Girl

**Disclaimer**: no **sigh** I still don't own it yet. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich.

**Authors Note:** sorry I take so long to update I just had summer holis and then term 1 holidays and then term 2&3 holidays and have been real busy, please read and review, I don't intend to ever take this long writing a chapter again. . . I'm a horrible person who never updates and should be sent to fanfic jail.

I'm trying to write but I seriously cant think of anything really.

Holy crap 35 ppl for alerts, I remember when it was only 7.you guys really like this story?

Sarah

_Chapter 4_

"Since you terminated my running, do you want to spar with me?" I asked. Ranger just lifted an eyebrow at the comment. "I'll even make it interesting, every time you get you get me on my back you get to ask me a question".

"Seriously Babe?" came Ranger's reply along with a quirk of his eyebrow. He didn't believe I would be able to take him on.

"Yup, but every time I get you on your back I get to ask the questions. Deal?" I said reaching the mats over on the far wall.

I stood on the mat with Ranger just behind me as he reached the mats not long after me. I quickly spun around and knocked his legs out from under him, earning me the first question. I gave him a big smile. I came to rest on top of him, effectively trapping him below me.

"No going easy on me k?" I said to him, pinned underneath me. Ranger just let out whoosh of air.

"Question one, did you miss me?" I said looking down to him.

"Of course" came Ranger's reply. I was a little startled at his bluntness but stood up anyway while he did a little back flip thing to get up faster.

"Ready for round two?" and with that he came at me full force.

I dodged his attack only to have him pin me from behind. My stomach to the mat, with him on top of me. Pinning my arms and legs to the ground.

"Question number two. Why are Mary Lou, Connie, Lula and _Diana_ in my apartment?" Ranger asked, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

"I went shopping" came my short reply. I pushed on Ranger's shoulders but he wouldn't let up so I figured he wanted more of a reply than that. "I didn't know where else to leave them since they didn't want to come with me to the gym, and I wasn't to sure how it would end up if I let them go down to the fifth floor". I knew Ranger would smile at that, and then maybe he would let me up. He stood up, so I rolled over and it was my turn to get to do the little flip thing. Once up from the flip I poked my tongue at him and gave him a big smile.

"Your not the only one who can do that you know". He came at me so fast I didn't have time to see him coming. Once again I was on my back in seconds.

"You had a question?" I asked out of breath

"So how many peircing's do you have?" Leave it to man to notice that.

"Ten" I said wriggling out from under him.

We were both standing now and circling round each other looking for an opening to get the other on their back. Ranger lunged at me. I ducked and rolled as he dove above me. I spun back and pinned him on his back. He rolled over on top of me and had me pinned me down unable to move.

"My turn" Ranger said.

"Cheater" I let out. Stunned with a look of innocence at my accusation I flipped him onto his back. "Did you look for me while I was away?"

Ranger just looked at me for a while, his eyes unwavering from mine the whole time. It gave me a chance to see him and actually notice the difference in his appearance that had changed over the past few years. He had a few thin wrinkles around his eyes only visible this close. His skin was still the same mocha latte and his eyes were the same dark brown. But those few lines told me everything. "For the first year and a half, yes," came his reply.

"Why?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

Ranger gave a small chuckle diverting his eyes for a second then returning to look back into mine. "Now Stephanie that would be two questions and that doesn't seem very fair does it?"

I still had Ranger pinned to the ground with his hands above his head. I was in control of the situation and knew exactly how to use it to my advantage. I nuzzled my head into his neck, rubbing my lips up and down coming closer to his ear. I bit his earlobe gaining a reaction from the man below me. I trailed my lips under his jaw, then up to meet his lips in a kiss. As the kiss deepened I pulled my lips back slowly and trailed them back to his ear.

"Why did you look for me Ranger?" I whispered.

His breathing was short and shallow as I waited for a reply. I licked the shell of his ear. I knew it was cheating to get the answer out of him this way but I had to know the answer. "Ranger?" I moved my head to look into his darkened eyes. His lips came up to meet mine in a passionate kiss as his hands came up to run through my hairs and hold my head in place as his tongue made its way into my mouth. He really liked my tongue stud.

"I thought we were gonna spar," came Ranger's breathless voice.

I rolled off ranger and got up for round two. Ranger was no longer underestimating my abilities and was taking caution, looking for an opening to attack. The door to the gym was opened and someone came in. I took no notice, and neither did Ranger.

It was then I heard a cry, "MOMMY!" I heard from Diana. I could hear her crying as she repeatedly called out for my coming closer and closer. The gym door opened ands her tear stained face came into view. I jumped off Ranger and ran towards my baby. I did my best to calm her down, but nothing seemed to be working. I could not understand her garbled spanglish through her sobs.

"Mommy, - **por vavor** - no mommy!"

We heard the elevator ding and Diana froze in fright and then stated up worse than before. She was tugging my hand and trying to hide. I picked her up and bounced her on my hip still trying to comfort her, murmuring quietly into her ear. The door into the gym swung open violently.

"There you are! You wicked little baby!" came the harsh tone. She had soft blonde hair and a body that looked like she didn't need to work out to keep. "That _little baby_ smashed my new kitchen glasses!**GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT**!" my eyebrows lifted and my eyes widened. The only reason I hadn't shut her up yet was I was enraged with what she was saying I hadn't moved yet. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for this! **FIRST** you will clean the mess,**SECONDLY** I will-" by now I had placed Diana behind me on the ground, walked over to the blonde haired bitch and threw her to the ground.

I crouched down above her face and whispered into her ear, "You had better not talk to my daughter like that again or I may have to seriously hurt you"

"You don't scare me you ugly whore, get out of my way so I can _discipline_ that child and giver her what she deserv-" I stood above the lady now with my heel firmly planted on top her stomach.

"You better watch the next words that come out of your mouth" I hissed at her.

"Ricardo? Aren't you going to get this fat slut off me before her big foot suffocates me?" she said with her annoyingly high pitched voice.

Truth be told I hadn't even remembered Ranger was in the room. With my foot slowly putting more pressure on her abdomen I turned to see Ranger on the ground still with Diana whimpering behind him, using him as a block between her and us.

"Ranger who is this?" I asked with one of my eyebrows lifted and little to no emotion in my voice.

"I'm_Ricardo's_ wife. Now if you would remove your foul foot from my stomach, I can get that crybaby fina-" her voice cut off as I applied even more pressure with my heel.

"Now would be a good time for you to SHUT UP" I said loudly to her thinking maybe she would get the idea.

"Stephanie, let her up" came Ranger's voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh so it's Stephanie now is it?" came my reply laced with venom. "You're really going to let her talk to me like that?"

All Ranger did was give me a hard look and after a short pause I interrupted, "Fine then".

Walking to Ranger I said, "I'm gonna go have a shower". I took Diana from behind him and turned to head in the direction of the lifts, then up to the seventh floor.

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

I had finished my shower and had changed into a pair of comfortable denim short shorts and a black tee. I exited the bedroom and walked into the living room. I found only Diana playing with her Barbie. I picked her up along with our bags and took the elevator first stopping off to see the guys down on the fifth floor before leaving.

The elevator doors pinged and I got out and headed over to the control room. I found Mary Lou, Connie and Lula along with everyone else who should have been working, hanging out in there.

Lula was overly flirting with Tank – who interesting enough seemed pretty interested. Ram, Hal and Lester were on the floor with Diana with a few more of the merry men. My presence did not call for much attention although the guys swarmed around little Diana. The only person who even vaguely looked like they could be doing work was Bobby who was sitting closest to the control panel, not looking at the monitors but at Connie and Mary Lou who were leaning over the panel talking to him.

Strangely enough it seemed that none of them had noticed my little performance down in the gym, for which I was glad. They also hadn't noticed I was carrying my luggage which I had to admit was still only two slightly over stuffed back backs. I sat down on a seat and Diana, Hal, Ram and Lester began to play their game.

As I sat I thought of the possibilities of where I could now stay since I refused to live in this building another day. There was always my parent's house, but with Diana it would not be very comfortable to have to share the couch. Then there was renting a room in a Hotel or motel but I didn't have much cash on me. My next ideas were not great, yet I continued to sit and think, and then it came to me, I knew what these guys would think if I went there but I couldn't really care less at this moment. I remembered he told me when he left he was moving to New Jersey and if I needed anything just to ring him. The merry men would tell me he was dangerous and unpredictable but I knew better and he loved Diana.

With that I took out my new cell phone and dialled his number from memory, my old friend and partner answered the phone. The guys always bugged me to be aware of my surroundings but amazingly enough they hadn't noticed I was even on my phone.

"_Talk_" came his common phone greeting

"It's Steph" I turned around as not to disturb the guys and paced slowly as I talked.

"_Anything you need baby_?"

"Just a place to stay for a short while for me and Diana if you don't mind. I know how you moved to New Jersey and well I'm here and kind of in a need for a place to stay, if you don't mind. I mean if you can't then I can call someone else or maybe-"

"_Your rambling again_," he cut me off. "_You know you're always welcome to stay at my place_".

"Thanks". He then continued on to give directions to his house from Trenton and I said I'd be over after dinner at my parents.

"Bye Derek" I hung up the phone and began to get ready to leave. It was approaching dinnertime and I knew at my parent's house if I were late I wouldn't have a seat at the table. I got my bags and walked over to collect Diana. It was then that they all noticed me and I made it a point to make as little eye contact as required.

"I'll stop by the office in the morning, K?"I said as I picked up Diana and hoisted the bags onto my shoulder. It was then I realised I didn't have a ride to my parent's house. "Tank do you mind giving me a ride to my parent's house?"

Tank gave an affirmative grunt and nodded then stood.

"Your not staying here anymore Bomber?" asked Bobby.

"Diana and I are gonna stay with a friend"

"Should we know who this _'friend'_ is?" questioned Lester.

"All you need to know is his name is Derek and you can call my cell phone if you need anything", I grabbed a pen and scribbled down my number handing the paper over to Lester.

"Shouldn't you guys be working?" came the voice of Ranger walking this way. The little hairs on my neck stood up and my face hardened.

The guys all stared in shock. Bobby looked down at the monitor in front of him, but his eyes still trained on Connie and Mary Lou. He fumbled with buttons trying to look as if he was doing something remotely useful. I gave a small smile then turned to see Ranger standing behind me looking over Diana, our bags and myself.

I turned my head around to Lula, Mary Lou, Connie and the Merry Men, "Bye see you later" Diana gave a small finger wave and I turned back to walk past Ranger to the elevators with Tank not to far behind.

But before I could get there Ranger's arm on my elbow stopped me. "Derek who?"

"That is none of your business", I stole me elbow back and walked to the elevators. I stood inside with Diana on my hip and Tank beside me. " But just for the sake of it," I shouted over to Ranger," his last name is Manoso.


End file.
